Mais qui est ce gentleman?
by Eviren
Summary: Eren, un jeune garçon est en recherche urgente de travail, voilà à présent plusieurs jours qu'il n'a rien avalé, et son ancien patron l'a viré. Cependant, personne ne veux de lui.. voilà qu'il arrive dans une boutique un peu spécial.. et le gérant commence à la battre.. sauf un homme au regard noir arrive. Ciel, mais qui est ce? { Rivaille x Eren } évaluation: M


**Chapitre premier : Ciel, mais qui est ce ?**

POV étaient:

Je marche, je marche, et je cherche encore. Cela fais plus de vingt magasins que je passe, et toujours aucune réussite.  
N'importe quoi m'irait, une boulangerie, un vival ou je ne sais quoi, mais s'il vous plais, faites que cette dernière boutique accepte de me prendre au travail, pitié.  
Voilà à présent plus de trois semaines que je n'ai rien manger, et je crève littéralement la dalle. Mon enseigne employeur à décrété ne plus vouloir de moi, alors qu'il me disait toujours que je faisais du bon boulot, je ne comprend pas, je ne comprend plus, je n'essaye même plus de comprendre.  
Je tente de vivre en fouillant dans certaine poubelle afin de trouver de quoi manger, cependant, avoir quelque chose de pourris dans les mains, même si je meurt de faim, je ne pourrais pas y manger.

J'arrive enfin devant cette boutique, très lugubre et très peu accueillante. Je pousse la porte à moitié en compote pour me diriger vers la vendeuse qui semblait plus être une prostitué qu'autre chose.  
Elle me regarde de haut en bas, je pose alors mon maigre CV devant elle.

-Bonjour, je suis en recherche de travail à temps partiel, serais-ce possible de voir le patron ?

Toujours être polie si on veut faire bonne impression, mais allez savoir pourquoi, pour le moment, mon CV n'a jamais fait bonne impression.

\- Mon patron ? Fit-elle en venant s'entortiller l'une de ses mèches bouclé autour de son doigt. Il est à l'arrière boutique, viens, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire, alors grouille toi, l'morveux.

\- Je vous suis !

J'arrive à l'arrière boutique, un homme grand, musclé me regarde alors de haut en bas lui aussi, mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont, à tousses faire ça dès qu'ils me voient ? Je ressemble à un canard où quoi ?  
Je regardais l'homme qui se leva, attrapa le CV que je tenais dans mes mains, le regarda, et fronça rapidement les sourcils, comme tous ceux qui l'on vue avant.

\- Oï gamin, tu comptes venir travailler ici en ayant bosser dans un endroit aussi médiocre qu'est la bibio' des Titans ?! Hein ?!

Tendit qu'il se rapprochait , moi, je reculais, il me faisait peur, très peur même. Je remarquais mon CV se froisser entre ses doigts, c'est ce moment qu'il reprit la parole.

\- Si tu ne décampe pas d'ici dans les trois secondes qui suivent gamin, ma main ne va pas froisser ta feuille, mais ton cou.

Il commençait à dire les chiffres, alors que je tentais de fuir... Cependant, la fille me bloquait la route.  
L'homme me regarda quand il prononça le numéro trois. Il me happa le col, et me balança dans la rue tel un sac de pomme de terre que l'on voudrait jeter. Il s'approcha de moi, et commençait à me donner de violent coup de pieds dans les côtes, dans le ventre et dans la tête.  
Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

J'appelle à l'aide, je murmurais à présent à bout de force, je voyais à présent de plus en plus noir, je vais m'effondrer si cela continue ainsi. Je perçois des bruits de pas, certainement des passent en train de rigoler sur mon sort, je vois noir, je sens mes yeux se fermer, quelque chose couler au bord de mes lèvres, puis plus rien, je me suis effondré.

POV normale:

Un homme au regard perçant était là, et regardait le gamin en train de se faire à moitié tuer. Il s'approchait dans des bruits de pas sourd et on pouvait percevoir ses sourcils froncés.  
Cet homme, vêtu de noir et de petite taille vint alors donner un magnifique coup de pied dans le visage de baraqué.

L'homme qui s'en prenait à l'enfant regarda alors le noir tout en venant grogner à son visage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux, le nain de jardin ?! Hein ?! T'veux te battre peut-être ?!  
\- Laisse se gosse tranquille.  
\- Qui t'as demandé de me donner des ordres gamin ?!  
\- Je suis certainement plus vieux que toi. Et laisse se gamin, ou j'appelle la police.  
\- Répète un peu l'morpion ?!  
\- Je voie. l'homme sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et appuya sur deux touches bien distincte. Tu veux jouer à ça ? J'ai ici composé le 17. Cela doit forcément te dire quelque chose, si je me trompe pas ? Alors, lâche se gamin.

Le baraqué prenant alors peur, re-rentra dans sa boutique tout en sortant tout un tas d'injure.  
Eren, gisait, là, couvert à présent de bleu et de coups multiple, un filet de sang traversant son menton et débutant à la lèvre.  
L'homme au regard de glace s'empara de l'adolescent et le portait telle une princesse dans les ruelles...

**_À suivre._**

**_Note de l'auteur : Voici mon premier Chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop dessus par les fautes non vu. Vous m'en excuserez._**  
**_Sur ce, qui est cet homme ? Que veut-il à Eren ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il secouru et pour quelle raison ? Tout cela dans le chapitre suivant~_**


End file.
